


A Silent Truth

by LOvELeSsAfFAiRs



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempted poetic tone, Cross posted on ff.net, Drabble, Honestly I just love Ilia, Spoilers for V5 E10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOvELeSsAfFAiRs/pseuds/LOvELeSsAfFAiRs
Summary: A short look into Ilia's mind after she turned on Corsac.





	A Silent Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote after watching the latest episode. I wanted to try my hand at a more "poetic" tone of sorts, but I'm not sure if I did any good. Feedback in welcome!

Ilia couldn’t breathe.

The fire danced around her with hushed footfalls, wrapping flickering fingers around the air before pulling it away from her lungs. Away from the groaning building that faltered on its last legs like a harsh gale skipping across even choppier seas. Away from the dewdrops of bullets that splattered across smooth wood and soft carpet like pinpricks of blood staining flesh. Away from the crumbling reality of everything and nothing all at once.

She couldn’t see, not really. Not through the tears spilling from her eyes in their own kind of lost resolve, leaving liquid scars marring her cheeks and chin. She could feel herself falling: down down down _downdowndown_ \- into an endless abyss of what felt like poisonous regret and cruel clarity. How had it come to this? How had she allowed it to get this bad? How had she allowed _herself_ to get this bad?

Her knees struck against the ground, and the impact shook her to her very bones: ivory structures knocking against one another in a concerning rattle, threatening to break and bend and split and _to just give out._ She wanted that. Why couldn’t she have that? _Because I don’t deserve anything._ The thought echoed, thrumming in her ears louder than the blood than ran through her veins.

But it was the truth. It was _her_ truth - and it was _suffocating._

Ilia couldn’t breathe.


End file.
